Car
by BertieTiger
Summary: While in town with House, trouble runs into Rory. Literally! No spoilers, can be set in any season. Includes my little Rory.


YES! I finally finished a story with Rory in it! What with my personal issues, my writing has taken a HUGE hit. But, recently I've forced myself to write.

_**Car**_

_** PG-13 **_

_**No spoilers **_

_**Summary: While in town with House, trouble runs into Rory. Literally.**_

* * *

"See, Rory? When the light goes green, we can go! But it's red right now, so we have to wait."

House was in town with Rory, walking back to their house. They had to stop at a pedestrian crossing, and Rory was confused as to why they stopped. It had been his 2nd birthday last week, and House had promised to take him to his favourite toy shop for whatever he wanted. Of course he wanted more animals for his toy farm set that Cuddy had bought him. House had let him play with it on one condition - that it stays in his room. He didn't want to step on any sharp animals on his way around the house in the morning, barefoot. So it stayed in his room, and Rory spent hours happily showing his daddy what noises the animals made and where they live.

"Go, Daddy!" Rory chirped, and House complied, taking Rory firmly by the hand - even though he had his special backpack with some reigns on, he didn't trust the road - and they walked across the crossing calmly, not seeing any traffic waiting for them, Rory taking several small steps to keep up with House.

House had just crossed over to the pavement, and Rory was about to join him, when House suddenly heard a car speeding towards them. Before he could make a grab for his son, the car clipped Rory on his side, narrowly missing hitting him completely. House watched as time stood still - Rory was pushed by the car slightly and then thrown several feet in front of it into the road. He landed on his front, his arms outstretched so his hands hit the tarmac first, before his head bumped onto the road. For a split second, he was silent; as if the impact had rendered him unconscious. Then he started screaming.

"RORY!" House ran as best as he could towards him, past the car and the stunned driver until he was kneeling next to his son. Rory didn't seem to notice his father, he just kept on screaming. House quickly scanned him for injuries, noticing his palms were grazed. He felt his side where the car struck, feeling for broken ribs and sighing when he found none. House gently lifted his son off the cold road and into his lap, not caring that they were sitting in the middle of the road. Rory had a cut on the side of his face from where he hit the road; it was bleeding down his cheek. House soothed his son as he used his jacket to wrap Rory up, pressing on his face.

"Daddy, it hurts!" Rory howled as he grabbed at Houses chest, tears streaming down his face. House held him close to his chest and gently rocked him, willing himself not to start crying. He was just wondering what happened to the driver, and then he turned his head to see him being led away in handcuffs. _He looks fresh out of some club_, House thought. He then turned his attention back to Rory, whose cries were turning into weak sobs as he sniffled against Houses chest. Slowly, House managed to stand up, and after soothing his son, he walked back onto the pavement. Getting his bearings, he realised that their house was just around the corner. House eyed his cane on the ground, debated getting it but soon thought better of it as Rory let out another howl.

* * *

Limping as fast and as carefully as he could, House made it through his front door and went straight for Rory's room. Holding him tightly against his hip with one arm, House used the other one to find Rory's pyjamas and then limped into the bathroom. He put the pyjamas on the radiator, then flipped the toilet lid down and gently set Rory down on it. He was still sniffling and hiccup-sobbing, so House made quick work of changing him into his pyjamas. Then he quickly wet a towel and gently began to clean his son up from where he hit the ground, taking great care on the cut on his face which had since stopped bleeding. "Okay, buddy, it's all over now..." House whispered as he picked Rory back up again and walked out of the bathroom. "Do you want your blankie?"

"Yeah..." Came the sleepy and sad reply, and House held him tighter as they went to Rory's bedroom to get his treasured blanket from his bed.

"Do you wanna go to bed, Rory, are you sleepy?" A nod into his shoulder was his only response, so House pulled back his covers and gently tucked him into his bed, handing Rory his blankie when he grabbed for it. "Want Daddy to lay with you?" House asked as he smoothed out Rory's hair, which stuck up just as much as his did.

"Daddy cuddles!" He answered, making grabby-hands at his father's hands. House smiled, kicked off his trainers and threw his jacket somewhere behind him, and crawled under the covers with his son. Rory instantly shuffled into his chest, his small hands clutching onto Houses shirt as his father slung an arm around him to hold him close. It didn't take Rory long to fall asleep, the events of the day proved too much. House rested with him, then when he was sure his son was asleep, he slowly crawled out of the bed and into the lounge, collapsing on the couch and massaging his thigh. He loved his son more than anything, but his leg hadn't been helpful today.

* * *

An hour later, Wilson walked through the door, as was surprised to not be instantly tackled by his son. Then he spied his boyfriend on the couch. "Greg, where's Rory?"

"Asleep in his bed." House replied quietly. "And yes, I know it's only 5 in the evening." He added at seeing his partners' confused expression.

"Is he sick?" James asked, taking off his coat and tie. House sighed, standing up and stretching his back muscles.

"Not... exactly. He was clipped by a car on our way home and hit his head on the road. I carried him back here and he just wanted to sleep." Wilson just stared at him, running fingers through his hair in worry.

"What? Is he okay? How big is the cut? What-" Wilson was cut off by House kissing him, gripping his sides.

"James, he's fine, just tired and a bit shocked! The cut isn't big just a scrape. Don't worry; if I thought it was serious I'd have taken him to the hospital." House said as he went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Wilson sighed, realising that he was right. "I left his room about 2 hours ago, I'll go and get him and see if he's hungry." He then went to Rory's room, carefully bent down next to his bed and softly stroked his sons head. A small smile broke out when two small blue eyes met his own.

"Hey, buddy..." House whispered, pressing a kiss into Rory's hair. "Are you hungry? Want Daddy to make you some toast?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled, and held out his small arms. House stood up and lifted his son out of bed, holding him close to him chest. "Blankie?" Rory asked staring up at his dad and sucking his thumb, a habit that House usually disapproved of. Not today. He smiled, and grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Rory, who then snuggled into Houses chest as they went into the lounge.

"Hey Rory!" Wilson said, as House sat down next to him on the couch, with Rory nestled in his arms.

"Mommy toast?" Rory asked hopefully around his thumb. Wilson smiled, nodded and went to make it. House gently rocked him as Rory fiddled with the blanket, until Wilson returned with his toast. Rory happily munched away on it, spilling crumbs all over House's legs and even onto the floor. While he was eating, House softly stroked his head, feeling around for any bumps. He found a small one on the side of his head where he hit the road, but it was nothing to worry about. Gently, he pressed a kiss to it and relaxed. Sure, there would be a couple of sleepless nights and nightmares to come, but he and Wilson would be able to take care of their son.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, and I do welcome critics. :)


End file.
